Inside of You
by Emerith
Summary: Ranger gets driven to distraction


Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters.. If it were up to me, I'd keep them, but I won't, I'll send them all back in one piece… just maybe a lil bruised. I gain nothing from this except maybe a smile and a dirty dream or two..

Rated: R for language and quite a bit of innuendo.

Authors note: This was not supposed to turn out as long as it did. I've been nagged by this song since the first time I heard it, and it's shouted Ranger and Steph since the very first. It's become the #1 song on my Plummy play list. I'd also like to say that this is my first foray into the Plum dimension, I've written fanfic before for the Pitch Black universe, and I figured since Ranger isn't too much of a stretch from Riddick I'd give it a shot. I'm a feedback whore so please let me know what you think!

Muah

Em

**Inside of you**

This was shaping up to be a very bad night. If I had known things were going to end up here, I _never _would have asked her to work distraction tonight. There is nothing fun about spending two hours in a dark corner with a hard on.

We had been trying to find a way to bring this guy in quietly for almost a week now when tonight presented itself. It was 0600 when we got our Intel that Giorgio Fabretti would show his face at Pin-Ups nightclub tonight.

By 0700 I was letting myself into Stephanie's apartment and mentally crossing my fingers, hoping that she really couldn't say 'no' to me.

I stepped through the foyer and caught eyes with her as she peeked around the wall from the kitchen. Without taking my eyes from hers I could tell she was smiling, you could see it in her eyes. Steph was just one of those kinds of people, her smile was always so genuine that you could see happiness written across her entire face. Made it hard not to smile in return. I'd recently given up fighting that particular urge.. It's good to know when to pick your battles. I smiled back at her, just the slightest bit, as I took the last few steps between us, stopping with a mere foot separating us.

"Hi Ranger." Her big blue eyes looked up at me from under thick lashes.

"Babe." I said as I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I used all of my training not to reel from the jolt that shoots through me every time I make contact with her skin. I try so hard to ignore that _zing _that goes from head to toe every time I touch her, but if I'm to be honest with myself, it's getting a bit out of hand. The only possible explanation I can come up with, is that I just don't touch people that often. No, really, hear me out. The only people I come in frequent contact with are my men, and the underbelly of Trenton. Don't get me wrong, I love my men, they're my family, but we're not exactly the touchy feely kind of family. Stephanie is really the only human contact I have at this point. She goes on about how soft my sheets are, but they have nothing on her skin. Smooth and soft. Makes me crazy. Aside from Julie, before Steph, I can't remember the last person I wrapped my arms around just because I wanted to.

With that thought I did just that, I wrapped my arms around Stephanie and dropped my chin down to my chest so we were nose to nose.

"How was your day Babe?" I'm going to have to work up to this, I can't just throw this one at her, but I can't waste too much time.

"Meh, I've had worse." She shrugged her shoulders inside my arms and another jolt shot through me as her breasts rubbed me through my t-shirt. I was suddenly very glad that her face was directly in front of me, blocking any temptation to sneak a look at her chest. "I made a whopping $90 for bringing in Mrs. Bestler's grandsons neighbors brothers girlfriend… or something like that." She seemed lost in thought for a moment so I flexed my arms, squeezing her between them, effectively bringing her back to reality. She blushed and stammered out "At least I didn't get any garbage on me though." And with that she stepped back away from me and did a slow spin, showing me her still clean clothing. So much for not looking at her chest. She bounced while she spun. "So how was your day?" She asked as she made her way to pick back up what she had been doing when I arrived.

"Just got a line on a high bond I've been after for more then a week. So I guess things are good." If I knew Steph just that little bit should be enough to get her asking questions. Hell, less then that probably would have worked, I could have just nodded my head and she still would have asked.

"That's great Ranger, but if you just got a line on a high bond, then shouldn't you be after them instead of over here with little old me?" She looked up at me out of the corner of her eye, spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread with a sly grin on her face. "Although I do love your little visits. Spill it." As she said this the full grin blossomed back over her face.

I decided that since Stephanie was feeling playful tonight, I'd go along with it. "It seems I'm once again in need of your expertise, Babe." I growled out while sliding on the most devilish grin I had and trailing my eyes from her toes all the way up her jean clad legs, up her t-shirt, pausing at her chest to take in the outline of her bra through the thin shirt. By the time I made it up to meet her eyes she was blushing pink and there was a sparkle in her eye that I'm quite sure was mirrored in mine. I watched as a shiver raced up her spine, and moments later she shook herself, seeming to physically will herself back from whatever happy place she had gone to.

She grabbed her now finished sandwich off of the counter and brushed past me into the living room. Plopping down on the couch and propping her feet up on the coffee table she brought the sandwich up to her mouth. I followed it's progress with my eyes, my heart stilling a bit when her mouth opened and I pictured myself filling it with things other then that sandwich. She stopped, holding the sandwich there in front of her open mouth and I was spellbound, I didn't see the sandwich, all I saw was her soft pink lips pulled back to show her tongue sliding slowly back and forth over her teeth and then darting out to lick her lips as she closed her mouth . I looked up to her eyes and caught her staring at me with a twinkle in her eye. I'd been busted. She must have seen me staring or she wouldn't look that mischievous.

She cleared her throat and looked away for a moment, and when her eyes swiveled back to mine they were all business. "Who, what, when, where, and how? Ya know, the important stuff." As soon as she stopped talking she filled her mouth with sandwich and I assumed that meant the floor was mine.

"Giorgio Fabretti. Embezzled nearly $20 million dollars over 15 years time, from a company started by his great grandfather. Fancy lawyer got him out on bond, but Fabretti didn't deem It necessary to show for his court date. We've been trying to pin him down somewhere where we could bring him in without too much unnecessary risk. About an hour ago we learned that he will be making an appearance tonight at Pin-ups to meet with his personal courier. This may be our only shot, the place closes at 2am." I looked down at the floor, then back up at her through my lashes as she had done to me earlier. "I was hoping you'd go in there and shake your stuff and bring him out to us." I slid a grin in there at the end, knowing the effect it would have on her.

Stephanie smiled back up at me, seemingly oblivious to the charm I was trying to lay on.

"There's no need to try to sweeten me up Ranger, I'll work the distraction. You know I never say no to you." She seemed to pause and rethink herself after that last part, a dozen things flew across her face but they were too swift for my eyes. She cleared her throat and spoke again. " So when do I need to be ready by?" This was the part I was dreading. I tried to go through all the mental fortification techniques Uncle Sam had taught me, but came up lacking in the end, there was no safe way to do this, she was a Jersey girl.

"About 45 minutes."

"**_What!?" _**She shrieked and I resisted the urge to throw my hands over my ears. "45 minutes! How in the hell is any self respecting girl supposed to make herself look good enough to lure a criminal out of a bar in 45 freaking minutes!? You have some nerve springing this on me like this Ranger, and you can rest assured I will pay you back for this" she threw over her shoulder as she stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her.

I took that as a hopeful sign. If she was going to her room then chances were she was getting ready and was actually going to help me despite hating me right now. I lowered myself down to her sofa and listened to the banging cursing and muttering coming from Steph's room as she undoubtedly swept through like a tornado. I heard the bedroom door open, and then the bathroom door slam and the water start running. I settled in for the long haul. No sense in leaving just to come back and pick her up in a short while.

I used my time wisely, calling Tank and letting him know that we were a go and to get things rolling.

Since the Scrog incident, Tank and I have both stepped back a bit. Turning more of the physical part of the business over to Lester and Bobby and the younger guys, while Tank and I have started splitting the actual _business _responsibilities a little more evenly. We both hate paperwork and meetings, but it has actually given us both more free time to enjoy our lives while we've got them. Great for him, he's got Lula now to occupy his moments. I on the other hand, have more time to spend thinking about all the things I don't have.

I leaned back and listened to the water run and let my thoughts wander to the things I'd like to have in my life now that my world is changing. At least that's what I tried to do anyway, but as soon as I shut my eyes, the sound of the water conjured up images of Stephanie soaking wet in the other room, running soapy hands up and down her body. Then the hands became mine, and the shower became her bed, the swish of the beating water became our heavy breathing as we tried to get a handle on our passion.

I sat forward on the couch, shaking my head, trying to shake away the images of that night. Trying hard not to remember the exact rhythm her muscles had clenched my cock in while she screamed my name out through her fifth orgasm. God she was amazing.

No! Couldn't go back down that road now, too much water under that bridge. I shook my head again and got up and walked into the kitchen. That bridge should be flooded out and washed away by now, I thought to myself as I rifled through the fridge trying to find a bottle of water. I stood and closed the fridge just in time to see Stephanie propel herself out of the bathroom and through her open bedroom doorway with a towel half covering her. Now when I say half covering her, I don't mean it was wrapped around her torso, no, that would have been easy, instead, it was covering only the front of her body. So when she turned towards her bedroom and scooted down the hall her mile long legs, perfect heart shaped ass, and smooth pale back filled my eyesight and burned itself there for all time. I groaned quietly and filed it away for later when my hand and I had some time alone.

I have no right to be thinking about her like this. She is after all another mans woman, although she's probably more her own than she'll ever be Morelli's, Steph's too independent for that. I nearly got her killed though. Kidnapped, groped, beaten, and then nearly gave my life for her. All because she couldn't say no to me. Jumped at the chance to help me clear up the whole Scrog mess. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to help tonight. Things never seem to turn out well for us when she helps me out, and god knows I don't want to push her away from me.

Twenty minutes later I was just beginning to think it wouldn't matter, because there was no way she was going to come back out of that bedroom and finish her hair and makeup in five minutes when I heard the bedroom door open.

"Babe, are you sure you wanna do this, we'll have to leave soon." I swung my eyes around to her as I finished speaking, and it was a good thing I was done because my mouth was suddenly a bit dry. I think she'd set a land speed record for Gorgeous. She was standing in her bedroom doorway in this tiny little dress. It was the same color as her eyes. There were no straps, the fabric was so snug across her chest it didn't need them. There was a large triangular cutout running from the very top of the dress, just above her breasts, nearly to her waist, the sides were held together by a metal D ring at the top. The skirt flared out in big soft pleats and fell only to mid thigh. My eyes kept traveling down and found a pair of black, sparkly, little girl MaryJanes with a rather impressive looking heel. I'll never understand how she gets around in those things.

I raised my eyes to her face and took in her smile. The light way she'd done her makeup to soften her face. The top half of her hair was pulled back and held in place by a fancy clip on the top of her head, the rest of her curls spilling down her back, a stray wisp or two had found it's way out and framed her face perfectly. I fought the sigh, because let's face it, it's just not manly. I brought my eyes back to hers and tried not to let too much of what I was feeling show through. "Stunning Babe." I said and then reached a hand out towards her. She held a finger up to me and walked over to her dining room table. Grabbing up her cuffs, defense spray, cell phone, and some little tube of something I assumed was lipstick. She shoved all of this into a small clutch and returned to my side. I grabbed up her hand and we headed out.

Once in the car I passed her the file on Fabretti, hoping it would keep her occupied for the ride. There's no way I could handle Question Girl in an enclosed space right now, god only knows what I might let slip. She's the only one that pushes my control like that.

I slid the car into a spot behind the club in employee parking and watched two sets of lights flash at me from the men's bronco's as soon as my engine kicked off.

I turned and looked Stephanie in the eyes. " Still wanna do this Babe?" She nodded and I kept my eyes locked to hers as I set my hand down gently on her bare thigh, sliding it down her leg and resting my wrist on her knee as my fingers popped the latch on the glove box. I brought my hand back with the wire that would need to be hidden. I finally tore my eyes away from her smoky ones and looked down at the front of her dress. A wicked grin plastered itself on my face when I realized she couldn't possibly be wearing a bra with this. I held the little wire up in front of Steph's face and she turned instantly crimson.

Before I could even ask if she wanted help with it she had grabbed it out of my hand, and her fingers had slid into the front of her dress. I watched, mesmerized, as the slightest bit of pink tinged nipple winked at me before she patted her dress back into place.

Stephanie took a few deep breaths then turned to me, nodded her head and reached for the door handle.

"Go get 'em tiger."

She stood from the car, straightened her dress, and turned back to me, bending at the waist and leaning into the car so that she nearly spilled out the top of her dress.

"I always get my man Ranger, this time will be no different." She winked at me and slammed the door. She was gone before I could register what that wink might mean.

I gave her a ten minute head start before I headed into the club behind her. I'd heard about this place before, but I wasn't prepared for what was waiting for me inside. I probably should have asked one of the guys what the place was about after I had them scope it out, but with Stephanie in the mix, I never seem to be able to keep my mind on all of those details.

There were practically naked women dancing in cages, on tabletops, and bar tops. The entire outer wall was nothing but mirrors. This place was nothing more then a glorified strip club with a dance floor. And that dance floor was where I found Steph. She'd only been in there ten minutes and already she had our skip out on the floor dancing with her. He was a small guy over all, a weaselly little Italian if I'd ever seen one. 5'5", maybe 150 lbs if he was soaking wet, wearing a bad brown leisure suit. You would think with the amount of money this guy is charged with embezzling he would have splurged on a decent outfit. I had no doubt though, that if things got rough, Stephanie could handle this guy. One well placed kick from her pretty little MaryJane's and this guy would be tasting his balls for months to come.

I settled into a corner booth and waved down the waitress for a glass of ice water, after the last hour with Stephanie I might just need it to dump down my pants at some point. The men were all in position, poised and waiting, figuring that since Steph already had the skip in her sights, and nearly around her finger this would be over in no time. No such luck.

So here I sit two hours later, and we're still waiting for Stephanie to get this guy out of here. He danced with her for nearly an hour before his courier showed up and he slunk off to a booth in another corner of the club. She had spent the last hour dancing with every random guy who asked, trying to kill time until the skip was once again ready to go, and believe me, damn near every guy in the placed had danced with her. Including Santos, and he was gonna hear about that later at the debriefing. If I don't get to dance with her then my men sure as hell don't either. I sat here, watching her wiggle and grind and shimmy, and every other sexy movement she could pull off. We had made eye contact repeatedly, and a few times I'm pretty sure that the people between us got burned from the sparks that were shooting out of our eyes. One guy in particular I would have liked to filet like a tuna. During a slow song Steph had braced one hand on his shoulder, brought a leg up and wrapped it around his waist while she raised her other arm in the air and threw her head and body backwards till her hair nearly swept the floor, she swung her hips around in tight circles and then brought her body back up against his. Her eyes instantly caught mine over his shoulder and her tongue snaked out to burn a line of fire across her upper lip. I had seriously considered the merits of calling off this entire thing and just taking her right there on the dance floor, until I heard Tank and Bobby laughing like hyenas in my earpiece.

"Yo Manoso, why don't you head home early and take a cold shower?" Tank rumbled down through the comm lines, a shit eating grin no doubt gracing his huge face.

"Fuck off Tank." That's all he's getting from me, I'm not gonna play those games tonight, not when I want her so bad my cock literally hurts from straining against my cargo's.

Ten more minutes passed without a movement from our skip and I was starting to get frustrated. Steph had made her way off the dance floor, I picked her out of the crowd standing near the DJ booth and watched as she made her way to the bar, flagged down the bartender, and then downed a shot of something dark. I found myself wishing I could hear her in my earpiece, but once she had figured out that if she talked in a soft voice, the mic wouldn't pick her up, she had used it to her advantage. The last couple of distraction jobs she'd done for me, we had only been able to hear the skips voice, since he was the only one talking loudly and directly at her chest.

Steph was making her way back out onto the dance floor, and the skip met her at the edge . He asked if she was ready to leave with him, and I saw Steph hold a finger up to him before grabbing his hand and dragging him out on the floor. What the hell was she up to? He had just asked her to leave, and she'd said no?

"Ok, just one more, then we're leaving, I can't wait to get you back to my place and see just what's underneath that cute little dress of yours." Fabretti said. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear that we couldn't hear, all we got was his laughter afterwards, then his greasy hands slipped around Steph as another song kicked on over the speakers. After a few notes I felt myself harden just ever so slightly more. This was our song, I thought of Steph every time I heard it. It described us so perfectly it was like a bad joke. I caught her eyes again over Fabretti's shoulder and she was wearing a wicked grin, she winked at me and tossed her hair, returning her attention to the skip as the words started tumbling through the room.

_**It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know...**_

I watched as she ground herself up and down along his body, her chest bouncing back and forth in one direction while her hips swiveled in another, just like she'd done….. shit.

_**What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...**_

She stepped back from Fabretti when the chorus started and ran her hands up under her hair, tangling them in it while she wiggled and sang along.

**_Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go..  
And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentlemen..  
But before I begin,  
I just gotta know,  
Just gotta know..._**

It's true, there's nothing she's asked that I haven't done, there's nothing she could ask now that I'd say no to. It's just as hard for me to say no as it is for her. And she knows I'm no gentlemen, I'm an opportunist.

_**What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...**_

She was doing it too. Wiggling just the way she did underneath me that night, and beside me, and on top of me, and just about any other way we could come up with. It was such a gloriously long night.

_**For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose..**_

She locked eyes with me as the lines played, mouthing along with them, winking at me as she sang the last line. All this winking could give a guy an aneurism trying to figure it all out. What's she trying to say?

_**  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.  
You...  
You...  
You...  
When I'm inside of you...**_

As the song finished I heard Lester and Bobby give the all clear that they were in place for the takedown. I glanced up and caught Steph's eyes and nodded to her, letting her know it was time to get the show on the road. Apparently Fabretti had the same idea I did because he grabbed Steph's hand and started dragging her towards the front door. I stood up and adjusted myself, not so discreetly considering the length of my predicament.. Literally. And fell in about 50 paces behind them, Tank fell in behind me and we followed them through the club and out the front door. We exited only about ten seconds behind them, but by the time we had the door open Lester was already kneeling on Fabretti's back on the ground, cuffing his limp and apparently unconscious body. I nodded to Tank and he and the guys headed off towards the bronco's, dragging the skip behind them. I turned my eyes to the devil in the blue dress beside me, and was just about to ask what her plans for the rest of the night were when the naughty twinkle in her eye caught me up.

"Told you I always get my man Ranger." She said with a smile on her lips.

"That the only man you were after in there tonight Babe?" What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be baiting her like this.

"No Ranger. I'm still waiting for the other one to shed his yellow feathers and stop being a chicken in the relationship department though." she looked down at her shoes, then back up at me through her lashes again, she knows I'm a sucker for that. " I'm hoping he's figured out by now that I'm all his if he wants me, but the balls are all in his court now."

I was slightly taken aback by this confession from her. Was she really talking about me? Only one way to be sure. I stepped towards her, closing the distance between us until we were pressed up against her, and slid my arm low around her waist, my palm sliding across her ass, bunching the fabric together and squeezed her against me, rubbing our groins together.

"Well if you ever get tired of the chicken man and decide you'd like dessert full time, let me know babe." I leaned down and softly slid my lips back and forth against hers before she could reply. When her body relaxed against mine I took it as a good sign and deepened the kiss, turning my head ever so slightly so that when my tongue slid into her mouth I was filling her just like I had that night. I slid my tongue in and out between her lips, mimicking what our bodies had done together. I eased up and pulled back, nipping at her bottom lip before i released her, looking down at the slight shock visible in her eyes.

She slid her arms up around my shoulders, one hand sliding into the hair at the back of my head and tugged my mouth back down towards hers. Just before our lips touched hers parted and her words came out in a near whisper.

"Just so long as I get to eat my dessert off of you chicken man, that sounds just fine with me." And then she kissed me.. Her lips were rough and demanding, much more intense then I remember Stephanie ever being. When she forced her tongue between my lips my composure snapped. I reached down and swept an arm behind her legs, swooping her up into my arms without breaking the kiss and carried her to my car, I beeped the doors, and opened her side before setting her on her feet and pulling my lips away.

"We'll finish this at my place Babe, there's no way I'm letting you go home tonight." And with that I shut her door and virtually ran around to my side. We were going to go back to my apartment and have a very long talk. It will just have to be held in between the orgasms, but we will talk. I have a feeling that after tonight, things may be looking very different for Stephanie and I, if nothing else, we'll both be walking funny in the morning.

--------

Finis

the song is 'Inside of You' by Hoobastank


End file.
